Juliet and Her Romeo
by BrokenLullabyox
Summary: ENGLISH PROJECT: I thought this was extremely well done for something I had wrote and my classmates had really seemed to like it too. The thing is, my classmates and I hated the ending to Romeo and Juliet, so here is a twist, an ALT. ENDING! :D Enjoy!


I only wished that he didn't have to leave me; here in Verona. It would be nothing without my love; my Romeo. I knew that as soon as he would leave, my world would collapse and there would be nothing left in it but my father and mother's constant nagging and my nurse just being her usual self. I couldn't stand the world I lived in before Romeo had entered it at my father's ball. His love was sealed with a kiss, which was something I would never forget.

Romeo was someone I only wish I could model myself after. He is very kind, sincere and isn't commanding. He doesn't force me into anything I don't want to do and truly loves me; unlike anyone else in Verona ever could. There he was, looking out the window and into the streets below. I sighed; joining him at his side.  
"I must leave soon," he said matter-of-factly. "If they catch me here I'll be good as dead."

"I believe that there is still time that you can get away," I told him. "And...I know a way out so you won't get caught." I was very hesitant of the next thing I was longing to say; frightened that if I didn't; he'd slip away.  
"I don't even want to leave; you're here; this place is right here, with you, it's like my own personal heaven. Living without you would be almost like dying a slow and tormented death; almost like living with no air, or no water to drink. I can't possibly bear to think about living without you here beside me; to know that my love is here with my heart."

"You don't have to loose me," I said quietly; looking deeply into his eyes. "Maybe you don't...have to leave alone. We are a married couple, my love. Love can make people do crazy things and I for one am ready for the challenge. I love you with all my heart and soul and not even banishment can divide us." His eyes searched mine as he looked down at the ground saddened.  
"It's too dangerous," he said quickly. "Your parents will never stop looking for us, never. They love you too much my love; almost as much as I love you." He stroked my cheek with his hand and then kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but not want to let go of his hand as it traveled up and down my cheek; I never wanted to let him go, and I wasn't going to without a fight first. I only wished that I could make him smile; only once.  
"I will not stay here without you. You are the road I am going to travel; the one that I am going to follow to the ends of the earth and back. My feet only travel for you my love..I'm going to leave with you." Suddenly, the nurse had come knocking on the door and opened it. She had a tawdry grin on her face when she looked at us.

"Oh rats!" She exclaimed. "I had forgotten why I had come!" She closed the doors to my bedchamber and looked at the both of us. "Why...look at the two of you; two perturbed love birds that can be together no longer...rats! That's why I came up here! You mother is coming up any moment now; make haste! Young Romeo, be gone!" She ran out the doors and re-closed them, leaving Romeo and I inside. Romeo's eyes filled with tears as he looked at me.  
"This...is the last time I will ever see you, my fair bride. I...really must be going, before I'm killed for just being in your bedroom." He kissed me softly on the lips before descending down the rope ladder; just outside the window. My heart began to painfully pound and I found myself about to cry miserably without him to comfort me; to hold me in his arms and tell me that everything was going to be okay. When my mother had entered and told me about Paris; I nearly got sick to my stomache. Marry Paris? Bah! I had my Romeo didn't I? Romeo is the love of my life, the one who had stolen my heart when he ran away from Verona.  
_Away from me._  
"I will never!" I screamed back. "Never, never, never marry Paris!" But my hateful words only brought more anger, especially from my father who threatened to disown me! If only they had known that Romeo was my husband, maybe then they would understand the reasoning for my actions.  
"Do what you will then," I spat back. "Forsake your one and only daughter then. I don't need your forceful commands any longer; especially when I never wished for Paris' love to begin with. I will leave your place in dishonor but uphold it again. You'll see," I said and then began to pack my stuff. His hands went around my wrists as he ripped the dress I was holding from me. He took my bags filled with clothes.  
"Get on the streets then, you hussy!" he yelled. "I take back the love I ever had from you!" His scornful eyes peered hatefully into mine as I ran out of the Capulet household; away from my own name.

I ran outside the city gates and looked around at my surroundings. Where was Mantua from here; where my Romeo had run off to? Where was his charming smile and delightful eyes that brought warm endearment into my life. My pace began to quicken as my heart began to beat faster.  
_Only and forever for him._

"Romeo!" I yelled, hoping that he wasn't far away and could save me hours of trying to find Mantua by aiding me on my journey.

"Romeo had left this morning," someone said behind me. I quickly turned around and just about screamed before he put up his finger in silence. "Relax, my name is Belthazar; one of Romeo's friends...I see you are looking for the youngest of that name?"  
"Yes," I breathed in relief. "Do you know where Mantua is by any chance; I am in desperate need to find him."

"I can help you," he replied, a smile appearing on his youthful face. "Allow me to assist you, Young Capulet; you don't want to get lost on the way." His smile told only honesty and truth and I followed it like a worshiper. He had his horse nearby and offered me a ride instead of walking but I turned him down.  
"I can walk," I told him. "But thank you for your politeness." His smile returned as we went onto the road and rode for what seemed like years, centuries even. My feet carried on only for my love's satisfaction, although they ached and screamed at me for not resting. "Are we almost there?"

"Do you see those cathedral tops?" he asked. "That's one of the diocese of Mantua; one of the most sacred of churches in these parts. Romeo is hiding out there until he can find a real place to stay."

"Wow..it's so close; yet so far away," I felt like running, caring nothing about the aching in my ankles. His horse followed after him, looking extremely tired from walking so long. "You can stay here if you want to; I can see my way from here, to the waiting arms of my love." Romeo's face came into my memory again and my eyes nearly closed; feasting in the memory of his smile.  
_His eyes._  
"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you and then have Romeo come after me because you were once under my watch."

"I can take care of myself from here; trust me." I put on as much of an angelic smile as I could before beginning to walk on my own.

I crossed into the city gates and just continued to follow through to the tops of the Cathedral; where Romeo would be inside and be completely and totally surprised by my presence. I could almost see the way his eyes would light up; like two pools of crystal blue water. I opened the massive doors inside, my eyes searching for his warm face. There was no presence of him; no where in sight. That cruel man! That Belthazar must have tricked me into believing that he was here; oh how he should suffer! My eyes began to fill with tears, just from wanting him so badly; to have him wrap his arms around me, to hold me against him and never let me go. I could almost feel the heat that surrounded me along with the hug, it felt so, real.  
"My Juliet, you have found me!" That voice brought me from my sadness and brought in a sense of hope. I turned around, still in his arms, and looked up at my love.  
_My Romeo._  
"Oh my love!" I exclaimed, tears pouring from my face and creating runnels down my cheeks. "We are together again! Oh how I hated every minute to be away from you!"

"And I away with you," he replied, burying his face in my hair. "How did you get here without your parents knowing?" I smiled, just wanting to stay, not talking, in his arms forever.

"Forget the past my darling; we should only dwell on the future."

"But how?" he asked. "Or did you not really get away from them; and they are coming to get you right now?"

"No," I replied. "My father has disowned me for not marring that fool, Paris. Oh how I can not even fathom the very thought of being married to him! Romeo, you are the only one for me; forever and for always." I looked up at him; drowning in his eyes again. "We can be together forever and not have to worry about parents or feuds; just each other." I smiled as he leaned in to kiss my lips; and I was quick to react. He smiled afterword as our lips parted and he looked at me.  
"I love you Juliet," he said. "And yes, forever."  
_Forever._


End file.
